warflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Guide Start To Endgame Maps Efficiently
The Goal of This Guide is to get new players/accounts of Warflow caught up to the latest maps with proper gear/building levels as fast as possible. This Guide will not be requiring any purchase of in-game gold, but having vip3+ helps alot. Following this guide should get you to Hero arena within 7 months starting from lv1. Below links marked by asterisks are also some useful links that accompany this guide. *Tip: Getting Dealer 4 with Macro *Possible nonconventional endgame setups *Enhance/Mentor Strategy Game Start/EarlyGame: '-----Goal for Early Game-----' # Keep White offensive equips Maxed # Keep Important Techs Maxed. # Rush TC 41 for caravans then 51 for free dealer, use most wanted system for RP/silver/honor. # Join High level legion so you get legion tech benefits. For starter hero, choose either haithesis/trephics/or haera. Personally I find trephics easier for the early game simply cuz alot of enemy the early battles always in one line so trephics will hit all of them, but the other 2 are also good choices. '-----Goal for Pinefield-----The Starting Region.' # Leveling up white gear to max. # Max TC,Market,TrainningGround, Treasury This is the beginning. Rush your TC lv along with market/training ground, don't worry about the rest. Use your free starting gold increase builder & trainning slot. Use the 20 minute training for faster exp. Buy 1 copper sword (yes trust me you will have use for it even later on). Max up that thing, buy 1 copper plate and also max it, the magic in this area is always 100% so you should be able to max it easily. Use all ur mcu to plow thru Militia Map, draft Jenlon the moment you defeat him and put him in formation, if you are lucky you should have gotten another copper plate + sword from the forces you've defeated, if you did, then put em on jenlon, and max out those equip as well. If you got the time, buy 2 rocinante (horses) and max those as well, equip on jenlon and your main hero when they lv 8. If you low on silver, just complete some guiding quests. After you beat this region, you'll get iron sword and then get ready to move to next region. '-----Goal for Loyan-----The 2nd Region' # Keep maxing white weapons/horse/book (don't spend any more money on defensive gear) # Max out Arming/Armoring/Ranking techs(charging important as well if you are strafing)//and get lv 2 parry form to put on 3rd hero (thwlon) # Decide Which Nation to join (B/V/M) & your mid/end game formation (your mid/end game formation should have 1-2 attackers, 3-5 attackers is unrealistic because maxing out that much pink equips is EXTREMELY hard, and ideally your endgame attackers should only consist of 1 type of damage (normal/strat/skill), mixing is somewhat unoptimal becuase then to max out the offensive capabilities of the different types you'd have to use another totem slot. First off, ALL nations are solid, they are all good in the end, and have a variety of lineups/styles you can make mid/endgame. The most limited nation is probably M nation, cuz a major of their endgame RP heros are all warlocks. To clear thru the zones for midgame, I'd suggest the following setup: Flash, Thorn(V nation won't have thorn until maps so they can use whattoc), Bulwark, Rock, Bull. Also don't be afraid to spend honor to improve the stats (preferably str/int) of these heroes because no matter what nation you are in, you will be using these heroes for a long time. Having planned out your endgame, buy the remaining white offensive gear to fill up slots for extra soldiers (you will be maxing out these gear for the rest of the game). So for example if you've decided that you want to join B nation and your endgame is going to be something like Monroe, Jawrant, Lichen, Marthus, Dracojame/Neeya/ValorStandBulls, then you are going to need only 2 white swords maxed, at least 4 white books maxed, and 5 white horses maxed. White equips give the same SA (secondary attribute) bonus as other rarities so you can max them without worry about wasting silver (these, white gear will also at least carry you to Ryeshock so you will be able to farm purple weapon then, and thus eliminating the need to ever level green-yellow offensive equips, it is possible you might need 1 red weapon/book/horse to actually be able to farm ryeshock legion with minimum amount of people). '-----Goal for 3rd Region-----Norland/Woodston/Kening' # Used offensive techs maxed, defensive techs maxed, and 1-2 formations maxed (i'd choose between BU1, T, or CR//you will need to max them all at the end, but for now just focus on 1/2), T form is solid for all strafe/stun setups, CR is pretty good if you want to hide units (firebull+rockwarlock) behind a bulwark unit (i.e trulves), this will alow you to get pass alot of bosses without much hassle while having only defensive gear on 1 person. # Keep Goldmine maxed, treasury level is good when you can hold approx 150k silver, lv 10 barn is good enough for a long while, and no need to lvl barracks. Max out your endgame white equips, train your heros, bust thru those new map areas. # Make use of Most-Wanted for RP/Honor/Silver (for a gareenteed win attack the listed players with no Location) # Equip any extra green/blue defensive gear that you find, no need to level them. If you aren't going the strafe/stun route, draft whattoc, whattoc will be really good early on even with white book, can be replaced with thorn later on depending on the battle. '-----Goal for 4th Region-----lv40-60' # Rush Lv 51 and Try to get dealer lv 4 everyday (if you goin strat/normal attackers go for cloaks, if you going to be using strafe for mid game, at least get a danny (red horse), if you plan on using skill attack for end game, you want to try for horse dealer lv 4. No need to use gold refresh, it is possible to unlock dealer 4 on average at least 2 times per day if you just have the macro deal for you 24/7. Gold for Digger/events/future stuff that will be coming once you hit 100. # Do daily quests so you can try for a red book if you going to be using any strat attackers endgame, but red book will also be good for mid game (DO NOT LEVEL ANY GREEN-YELLOW books, there is no need to if you follow guide). Usually you'll be able to get at least 1 red book from silver box, but it'll be good to do daily quest anyways. # Ideally, spend ALL your MCU on most-wanted gathering RP, or trading hits with another player for RP, you want to start building RP in this zone because it will otherwise be much harder to progress without the right RP heroes. # Keep your RP lineup stats improved, if you have been doing most-wanted, you should have the spare honor to improve your heros, mainly focus on improving flash/bull/rock warlock (str/int), if you got extra honor improve bulwark as well. # Try to upgrade equips during summer, because that is when you have mine war which will result in an overflow of silver. During the other 3 seasons, your primary focus should be on dealer. After level 51, take it slow, average a TC lvl per day as your first construction of a new day, leveling the buildings with longer building times at the start of a day will save more time overall than rushing houses, houses can be improved thru out day, also use the night-time to level any other building that have high wait-time (cuz you'll be sleeping, unless ur doing something over-night, then you can level houses more) In this period You've got more than enough time to clear out lloydbuke using only your free battle mcus. If everything went down smoothly with most-wanted, then you should at least be able to draft out your rp heros up to 500k, if not as smooth, then you'll have to make due with what heros you have. but at this point you should be able to at least draft 1 strafer other than jenlon, along with some drummers, so if you got nothing else, go with strafe (you can for example have Lloydbuke/Ichea in the backline of BU1 or T form, and haera, jenlon, another strafer in the front, by the 2nd-3rd turn, with maxed white horse and charging tech, the enemy is dead. But If you got either bull/rock or both heroes, I recommend Avoiding the strafe route, because strafing will require some more leveling of armor later on as you make your way to ryeshock, otherwise your strafer/ or drummer will die too fast. With a non strafe team you got more advantage because you can place for example rockwarlock/bull behind bulwark (470krp for Bel, 340k for Vol, 640k for Mal) and then having only maxed weapons, + a few levels in a red sparrow armor will be enough for later stages. Progress thru lloydbuke/cupecus with battle mcus only; when you reach luisdgar your RP lineup should be complete (bull,rock,thorn/heal, bulwark, flash); if you don't, then keep farming RP and continue thru luisdgar with only free battle mcus until you have them. If you got the RP lineup complete before that, then you may rush thru luisdgar and open up the next zone. Also Once your gold mine reaches to about lv40-50 you can start doing 2 force levies a day without losing much gold. '-----Goal for 5th Region-----lv61-80' # Rush TC 66 (for tech and honor farming breakpoint if needed), max out immunity tech! Without immunity, you won't be able to get past matton/monhue with no armor. # Go slow 1-2 TC level a day after you've done enough maxing at 66, keeping tech/gears maxed along the way while farming RP/Honor. If you got enough RP, do special battles if can, save those enhance cards!!!. # Unlock 800k RP heroes (if plan to use them endgame). # Finish your first purple cloak or horse from dealer. # Stock up enhance cards. Do at least 1 special battle a day with one of your free battle mcus. # Unless you are/have been strafing and never planing on using strat attacker; Keep red book leveled up (if you have obtained one). Nothing much else here except to Keep maxing out your equips, running dealer, also reincarnating heros, you should have no problems with matton&monhue with maxed white offensive gears/tech @ lv 80, this will open new zone, you will not need to farm any red gears specifically, if you are going to use warlocks, by now you probably also have a red book from either daily quest/silver box, you can level that because it will be unlikely to get purple book anytime soon. I recommend lvling red book for rock warlock even if you are not planning on use any warlock late game, because rock warlock is really handy midgame in dealing damage and also for killing enemies with bulwark. *If your going for the 800k rp heroes, keep progressing with battle mcus only, you will need all mcu you got for getting RP thru the most wanted system. '-----Goal for 6th Region-----lv81-100' # Rush TC lv 85 (2nd TG), max your training grounds first (you want to focus on reincarnating your main heros, force levels make huge difference in both offensive&defensive capability), trainning comes first, textile mill after. Also By this point you should have saved up some enhance cards, start using them after you have both TG maxed to 85, if you follow the enhance/mentor strategy posted in link at the top of guide, then you should be able to level your heroes with no trouble. Unless you got other endgame heroes already drafted, prioritize leveling flash, rock, bulls because they will be used for a long time. Do not be afraid to reincarnate and continue leveling these units, because when you reach level 150 you can transfer a portion of their gained force levels to other heroes (aka inheritance). # Farm Night rescuer (red armor), if you went with strafe setup you may have to level red sparrow/lion head from clearance; If you can farm up 2 night rescuers and level them you should be good to go ( the red sparrow from clearance is also worth leveling, it will be enough at least to get you to the point where you can farm purple armors provided that you got purple weapons/book/horse). # Farm for cursed sword; this won't be possible if you got no one to do the PR with (if this is the case then farm for red weapon from someone else if you intend to use mechs past ryeshock). Also to farm this PR you pretty much need red book on your rock warlock at the least to do enough damage, so it will be awhile before you can farm it. If you don't intend on farming for purple weapon, you can advance to lv 100. # Make sure you have end game RP heros by now (up to 800k), especially for M nation, since alot of good drafts are up there. V's 800k is also going to be a big power boost if you are/were intending the strafe route, so be sure to unlock him as well. # If you not farming equips or for RP, spend mcu on special battles. # Digger!!!!! At this point you should not have spent any gold aside from force levying or unlocking slots. Keep saving gold maybe till you got like 1130gold and do digger (gold drill + penetrate 100). without events digger pretty much your only decent chance at getting purple books/hats. There's also fortune wheel, but the odds on that are pretty bad as well, with digger you can get glyphs. This is the part where you will be needing red/purple offensive/defensive gears. At this point if you had been doing dealer 4 everyday, you should have at least 1 purple cloak completed (you only need deal up to 3 purple cloaks for endgame, 1 more purple cloak will come from map clearance later, and another orange cloak will come from a clearance in the near very end). Max your purple cloak whenever you got extra silvers. If you have been dealing horse, you should have fire dragon by now, and possibly at least 1 turbulence or another red cloak that you can put on for the tough skill bosses. Red armor/wep is farmable. You should have obtained red book for rock warlock if you kept up with dailies and silver chest reward. Put your main attacker behind bulwark, defensive gear on bulwark, this should be sufficient enough to get thru the battles. Note* At this point in the game, you want to take it easy, the forces past lubon will have a big power boost and it only gets harder, rushing here is pretty pointless. Take your time to transition to red/purple equips, improve/reincarnate heros, keep doing dealer, lvl fyljord, etc. Once you can run allies legion you can farm imperial seal, then farm purple armor once you reach nations. Also if you are using bulwark, that is the only hero you do not need to reincarnate, simply having him to the lvl where he can equip the defensive gears is enough, with good positioning, he will have bulwark up and be pretty much safe against all normal/skill attacks. Your biggest issue atm should be Beating thru M nation maps cuz there is alot of warlock forces and no reliable way to get red/purple hats aside from event/boxes/digger and they are really costly to upgrade, so for the longest while, you will be stuck farming B n V nation legions for purple armor or allies for purple token until you get good enough hats or enough damage to beat down thru M nation. MISC Info: TBC// content may be changed/updated as I progress along, since most of this is written from memory of past experience from 4 years ago. *My current new account level is 57. Age 2 week 4 days @ Aug 7th, 2016. V nation. Map Progression: Just Cleared Luisdgar, Cupecus cleared to Schmoulk only (cuz most free battle mcu was prioritized in advancing thru llodybuke). RP 483k (yes this is possible when you don't screw up on most wanted). Item Progression: 10/20 sacred cloak. 2 white book, 4 white weapon, 5 white horse all maxed. 1 Red book 5-I (unused atm until my rocklock reaches lv 80). Heroes drafted (dodge formation): Simonz(flash), Whattoc, Trulves(bulwark), Simonic(rock), Poundet(Bull). Except for whattoc, the other heroes have their str/int improved to near what their levels allow. Technology Progression: Arming, Armoring, Ranking, Engineering, Scouting, and Dodge Formation are all maxed. Got a few levels in Signal flag, enhancement, Def&parry formation. So all content up to & including 4th region is reliable/accurate.